An Alternate Ending
by rozukitsune
Summary: Set after CoM, Sora is having strange dreams about his best friend can he accept them? When he refuses the truth will his heart be thrown to darkness? Will Riku have to risk his life for the one he loves in order to save the world? YaoiLemon R&S Pairing
1. The return of the keyblade master

**An Alternate Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and criticism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Rating: M - for language and graphic images in later chapters

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 1: The return of the Keyblade master)

The bright sunlight shined down upon a young 15-year-old boy and his companions, a yellow dog, a brown dog-like creature, and an oversized duck as they ran cheerfully across the grassy plains. The strange quartet was on their way to Destiny Islands. The boy's chocolate brown locks whipped around his face as his huge child-like grin lit up everything around him like the sun itself. The boy wore an odd outfit of a loose white t-shirt and a pair of bright yellow baggy pants that were held up by quite a few belts. His feet sported large red shoes that completed the ensemble rather well.

"Sora wait up! I can't run that fast!" The duck whined as he waddled as fast as he could go. His royal blue shirt matched the hat bobbing on his head.

The boy laughed, his electric blue eyes shimmering with merriment. "Donald... come on... fair is fair. I said last one there's a rotten egg and I can't very well slow down and let you catch up if I intend to not be the egg." The boy returned, running second only to the dog that was happily nipping at everyone's heels. The duck huffed in frustration and the dog just ahead of him laughed.

"A hyuck, shucks Donald, don't ruin all the fun!" The brown dog-like creature was wearing an outfit similar to Donald's except in green. He ran along with his arms outstretched looking as goofy as his name.

Donald frowned unhappily, "Easy for you to say Goofy... you don't have short legs!"

The group had a hearty laugh about this just as the rest of the island came into view. Grass turned to sand underneath their feet which they kicked up into the air behind them as they ran. Palm and Paopu tree's stretching up around them before their very eyes. A familiar red-head stood near the huts at the edge of the village waving at them like mad. She wore a simple white shirt over a short maroon skirt. Her large maroon shoes made slight impressions in the sand as she kept shifting from one foot to the other, trying to figure out which one made her taller.

"Sora!" She called with glee.

Sora waved back from the front of the race. "Kairi!" He called back.

When he'd finally reached her he enveloped her in a huge hug, lifting her up and spinning her around joyfully. She laughed and waited till he put her down before hugging him back.

"I'm glad you're home." She said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad to be back." He responded pulling back to look around at his home and taking everything in.

It was all so familiar, yet foreign... a place he hadn't seen for so long he thought he might have forgotten it, but no, the familiarity attacked his senses and the warm sunlight told him he was finally home.

"I thought I'd never see your mug again." Said a husky male voice that sent honey dripped shivers down his spine for a reason that Sora couldn't explain. He turned his head in mute astonishment and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as directly to his right an older teen walked into view, his smooth silver hair flowing down to his shoulders, a warm and tender smile upon his handsome features. He wore an outfit similar to Sora's, white shirt, loose purple pants, and belts going over his shoulders to hold them up. Large black shoes completing the ensemble.

"Riku!" Sora could barely contain his excitement, the last he'd seen the older boy he'd been locked on the other side of the door to darkness along with King Mickey. The young man's emerald eyes twinkled with mischief as Sora gaped at him striding across the sand to become level with the group.

"Well are you going to stare at me all day? Or do I get a hug too?" He asked crossing his arms over his muscled torso and looking coy, a delicate silver eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Sora didn't bother to wait the second or so longer it might have taken for him to respond; instead he practically tackled the older teen causing him to flail his arms out and take a few steps backward to avoid falling over. "Don't look so happy to see me!" Riku gasped in amazement at the younger teen's strength.

"Riku... how?" Sora questioned, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks as he rubbed his face into the older teen's chest as though he was trying to make sure that this was real, that he was actually here.

"Hey! Hey... Sora? Get off... you're cutting off my air supply." muttered Riku who's face had turned a deep shade of red at this, very welcomed, but embarrassing show of affection. Kairi raised an eyebrow at the sight of Riku the untouchable's cheeks burning. "What're you looking at?" He asked her defensively, shoving the younger boy off gently.

"Wait! If you're back then does that mean that King Mickey is back too?" asked Donald bouncing up and down with excitement. Goofy glanced over at Riku as well, seemingly interested in hearing the reply.

"Yes... you two aught to head back to Kingdom Hearts... he's probably waiting for you at the castle." Riku replied, his face returning back to normal as he smiled at them.

Donald and Goofy said their goodbye's to Sora, then with Pluto in tow they headed for the harbor to wait for the next cruise liner headed for Kingdom Hearts.

Sora waved as they left then turned back to Riku, taking him in. The older boy seemed different somehow, less carefree and more mature. His broad shoulders seemed to carry a bit of extra weight upon them that had not been there before. A secret of some kind that he may or may not divulge as the three of them headed home, talking about old times and good fun.

For Kairi's sake Sora went over everything that happened between when he'd left home and when he'd returned, although she already knew most of it. The only thing he left out, as Riku noticed subtly, was everything that had happened in Castle Oblivion. In fact, when Kairi happened to mention that it seemed he'd been gone much longer than he said, Riku had to swiftly change the subject so as not to have odd questions asked of Sora, who would not have remembered the answers. He knew all too well after his chat with Naminé as they left the realm of darkness with the king, that Sora had no memories at all of what had happened there, and he certainly didn't want Sora to question his own memory so early after that whole fiasco. Fortunately, neither of them suspected why he kept changing the subject, though it did draw some more interesting glances from Kairi. He would simply shake his head when she scrutinized him, as a way of saying that not only did he know the answers, he was not about to tell her what had happened. This exchange of glances and body language went over Sora's happy aura without notice; nothing seemed to penetrate his ball of overflowing joy. Even Riku and Kairi, for all of their silent bickering, couldn't help but smile as he whistled a happy tune and skipped along, kicking up sand as he went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol... sorry that the first chapter is so silly, had to get it out of the way. :) Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! More where that came from soon! Yours truly, rozukitsune**


	2. The stuff that dreams are made of

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 2: The stuff that dreams are made of)

- _Tan creamy fingers gently slid along a well-muscled pale arm and gripped it. Soft silvery locks drapped down over the sweat-covered forehead of the pale body. Tanned lips meshed against cherry colored ones and then proceeded to leave divine wet marks down the side of the pale throat. A soft groan of pleasure came from the younger one, leaning his head back to allow the older one better access to him. Strong fingers expertly caressed every tender spot, elicting more gasps of pleasure... _-

Sora sprang awake in a cold sweat. He ran his fingers through his chocolate locks. 'That nightmare again...' He thought glumly rubbing his weary eyes. He turned over to glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 12:00 it read in a flashing red light that irritated his sleep-deprived irises. He threw his head back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Every night since the two of them had returned to Destiny Islands things had been just the way they'd always been before... with the addition of this sick nightmare he kept having about Riku. 'Why the hell do I keep having that dream?' He thought to himself. "Nightmare." He corrected firmly, saying it outloud to make it more permanent, no way something like that could be a dream. Even though one would think he couldn't ignore the fact that within the dream he had been enjoying himself... Sora insisted to himself that it had to be a nightmare. One doesn't dream these things about their _male_ best friend when they themselves are male. Or at least, that's what he made himself believe. He forced himself to think of candy and other things that made him feel childish and innocent. Things that would help him to get back to sleep. He wanted to be innocent... he _needed_ to be innocent. Why the hell was he having these dreams?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next morning at Riku's house)

Riku ran a gloved hand through his tousled silver mane of hair. "Namine... I just couldn't do that to Sora. What if he rejects me? What if by telling him the truth I ruin our friendship forever and he refuses to speak to me again? What if he loves me too and..." He never got to finish his thought however because the blonde in question interrupted him at this point in his monologue.

"And you two end up living happily ever after?" The blue-eyed girl's hologram finished for him crossing her arms over her chest. She wore a plain white sun-dress, though he could only see the top half of her through the hologram.

Riku glared at the screen, "That's not what I was going to say." He said angrilly as he went back to chopping an assortment of fruits for breakfast. He'd already finished with his eggs and bacon which were now getting cold.

Namine gave him an all-knowing look, "The least you can do is let him know how you feel. Are you willing to live out the rest of your life watching him get married? Have children? Never knowing if he could've been yours? If you could've been his light just as he is yours?" She chastised.

Riku chopped with more ferocity... knowing deep inside that she had a point but not willing to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd won.

"Riku... you're going to have a fruit smoothie to clean up if you don't stop that." She said pointing to the fruit that was rapidly becoming an inedible pulp.

Riku made a final stab with the cutting knife sinking it deep into the cutting board then thrusting himself into a chair without a comment, crossing his arms and refusing to look at the hologram.

"You've got to stop this 'Armageddon' crap. The world does not revolve around Sora... whether you like to believe it or not. In the event that he does reject you, which I'm sure he wont!" She added after seeing his fiercely pointed glance. "The world is not going to just stop turning because your light doesn't return your love. Sora's a decent guy... after the initial shock of finding out the truth he'll come around again. I know he will, he can't stay mad at you forever... you're his best friend!"

"How could you possibly understand? You've never really met Sora. You don't comprehend the meaning of the fact that he's the master of the keyblade. If I taint his heart with my foolish desires then who will be the keyblade master! Who will take his place when darkness consumes his heart!" Riku demanded furiously.

Namine gave him a holier-than-thou glance. "As a matter of fact, I may have not had the time to get to know Sora as well as you do... but in the time I did have to discover him, I found that he had the purest heart that anyone's seen in a long time. Even after he found out I'd been playing with his memories he forgave me! He _forgave_ me Riku! And I didn't deserve it. Riku you've got to tell him. He'll understand. I know he will." She finished with a soft smile. Sometimes Riku was like a thick-headed older brother that needed his little sister's advice every now and then. Though they were not related they shared the fact that they'd both been used by members of the darkside and lived to tell the tale.

Riku calmed down and slumped in his chair, defeated. "Alright already... I'll tell him." He said glumly as though it were some kind of awful punishment given to him by a parent.

"That's a good boy... talk to you later!" She winked with a smile, then the hologram vanished and Riku sighed as he slowly worked on gathering his courage. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd done in a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Afternoon on the seashore)

Kairi was swimming in the ocean as Sora and Riku sparred on the sand. The two boys were fighting up a storm trying to one-up one another with their brand-new skills. Riku held back knowing that if he turned into dark mode that he'd raise one hell of a lot of questions not to mention distrust and he really didn't need that aggravation. He was afraid that somehow Sora knew that he wasn't exactly giving it his all, but if he did Sora didn't let on. In fact he seemed rather distracted to Riku. He gave Sora the benefit of the doubt and didn't ask questions just yet as it wouldn't be a great idea to get his friend mad right before he gave him his news. After Riku finally won the two of them were conned into going to get ice-cream for Kairi who wanted to lie down on the beach for a while. As the two of them walked alone Riku noticed Sora readying himself to say something to Riku.

"Riku... do you think you can help me with something?" He asked softly, looking nervous and downcast. Riku sighed and decided his own problem would have to wait, he climbed a nearby paoupo tree and invited Sora to take a seat next to him.

"Go ahead Sora... what's up?" He asked with a big smile. Sora got himself situated on the low hanging branch and shifted around a bit as he pretended to be getting comfortable for a while. Riku waited patiently, gathering courage for what he had to tell Sora after the boy confided whatever it was in him.

"Well... I've been having this nightmare... it wont leave me alone ever since I got home." The brunette began, staring at his feet.

Riku watched him curiously, worried slightly... Sora was having a recurring nightmare? That couldn't be good. "What's it about?" He asked in concern.

Sora fidgited some more. "Well... its about me... and this guy I know... and uh... well..." He blushed a beet red and shuddered convincingly, even though to him it felt forced. "Well... it's not normal to have those kind of dreams is it?" He begged, glancing at Riku for the first time since he'd started talking.

Riku stared at Sora, his emerald eyes scrutinizing Sora's electric blue one's for a moment before he sat back with a large grin crossing his features. "Well Sora which is it? Was it a dream? Or a nightmare?" He asked as though it made all the difference in the world which one it was.

Sora blushed in embarrasement, he couldn't understand why Riku was grinning at him like that. It wasn't funny at all to him. "Well it had to be a nightmare didn't it? It's just not... _natural_ to have dreams like that..." He responded, half talking to himself.

Riku studied him another moment. "Who was it... in your dream? The other man?" He asked quietly.

Sora bit his lip and stared at Riku meaningfully, "Nightmare..." He corrected weakly.

Riku closed his eyes and masked his face from revealing any emotion. In truth he couldn't believe what he was hearing... it was like a miracle. Sora dreamt about _him_! Sora's sleeping hours were interrupted by fantasies of _him_! He couldn't have been more elated. He opened his eyes and stared at Sora who was practically on the edge of his seat waiting for Riku to respond in a helpful manner.

Riku gestured to the sea. "Stand over there a moment for me." Sora obliged wondering what this had to do with his question. As Sora stared out into the ocean he felt a sense of tranquility wash over him. Maybe this was what Riku had in mind... calm himself down and stop worrying so much. Unfortunately it turned out that he was wrong as he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground from behind. Sora turned over spitting up sand. "Hey!" He sputtered. But was cut off when the older teen's fingers began flying over his ticklish parts. Sora laughed and squirmed... then again... maybe Riku _was_ trying to get his mind off of this!

Riku grinned as he tickle attacked Sora, he knew what he was going to do and Sora needed to be out of breath and strength before he could commence with his plan. Hence the tickling. "You asked me if it had to be a nightmare... if it was natural to dream things like that..." Riku echoed thoughtfully as he tickled Sora. Sora nodded his head as though doing so would get Riku to stop tickling him. Amazingly it worked and Riku paused, leaning over Sora and touching his nose to the younger boy's. Sora glanced up at him, laugher still ringing through his body. He didn't expect at all what happened next.

Tanned lips pressed gently against his own. The kiss was tender and soft, like the touch of a feather upon a newborn's head. Sora's eyes widened and any thought of laughing flew right out the window. Riku was _kissing_ him! His mind spun into a tangled mess of confusion, questions flew around in his mind mingled with desire... the desire to keep kissing him and also the desire to get Riku to stop. 'This isn't right! What is he doing?' Sora thought frantically not wanting to understand how right it felt to be kissing him, not wanting to comprehend how complete Riku made him feel.

Riku rose up and propped himself up on one arm. "Does that answer your question?" He asked huskily.

Sora stared at him numbly. "What the... Riku?" He asked helplessly, not comprehending... and not wanting to comprehend what had just happened. Riku leaned down again to kiss those lips but Sora managed to find the strength to push him back again, "Riku I don't understand..." He said with confusion and a hint of frustration.

Riku sighed and pushed off of the boy, sitting beside him on the sand and allowing him to sit up on his own. "I love you Sora... I always have. I've been meaning to tell you this... but I could never find the courage to do so. But when you told me about your dream I was so happy. I thought that you must feel the same way for me if you're having dreams like that about me." Riku glanced at Sora carefully, waiting with baited breath for his reaction.

Sora's eyes shone with tears, those electric blues that one could drown in... were filled with sorrow and denial. 'Shit...' Riku thought with alarm as Sora began to shake his head frantically. "No... Riku... you can't... I can't. No... no, no!" He practically screamed as he hugged himself, shaking violently. Riku's eyes flashed with pain but he wouldn't be weak now... not in front of Sora.

With a friendly smile he hugged his friend who flinched. "It's ok Sora! It's ok! I'm sorry I brought all of this on you so fast... I promise I'll never mention it again. Forget I said anything. Forget this ever happened." He said in a soothing tone of voice that seemed to calm the younger male. Riku stood after he was certain that Sora would be alright, then he quietly walked away from his light. Inside he was dying... but for Sora he would be strong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angsty enough for ya? Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Till next time!**

**rozukitsune**


	3. The cost of denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 3: The cost of denial)

"So... he rejected you?" Asked the blonde's hologram, her blue eyes looking sympathetically down at Riku who'd tossed himself onto the couch and refused to get up.

"Yup..." He mumbled into the couch, his voice was muffled by the cushions but still Namine understood the grunt of assent.

"Oh Riku... I'm sorry." Namine said then the hologram dissapated leaving the boy alone to have some privacy. Riku managed half a smile to himself... at least the girl understood when people needed to be alone. Silent tears found their way down his cheeks to stain the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On the beach)

Kairi sat up and stretched shading her eyes from the sunlight as she looked around. The boys had not returned from their trip to go and get some ice cream and she was starting to worry about where they might be. She picked herself up off the sand and went looking for them, following their two sets of footprints to another beach that was on the way to the ice-cream stand. It appeared they'd gone off coarse. Over in a thicket of paoupo tree's sat Sora who looked like he had just lost his best friend and was still to stunned to cry about it. She carefully maneuvered her way over to him and bopped him on the head laughing as he practically jumped out of his skin in surprize. His eyes swiftly glanced up to her in a moment of panic, then he realized who she was and he relaxed a bit.

"Hey! What's going on Sora? Where's Riku?" She asked plopping down next to him and giving him a look of mild concern. She watched in surprize as his eyes flashed momentarily with pain before he sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate locks.

"Oh nothing Kairi... Riku and I... had a fight." He lied, unable to tell her what had really happened and frankly not wanting to remember it himself.

"Oh... that jerk! He should have more sense than that!" She replied immediately assuming that the whole thing was Riku's fault. Sora didn't bother to correct her, his heart found a sort of sick pleasure in letting her convince him that whatever had happened it was entirely Riku's fault and he should just move on.

"Thanks Kairi... I feel a bit better now." Sora said truthfully, although deep in his subconcious the problem would never completely go away... he did find solace in Kairi's words for the time being and he smiled one of his trademark smiles for her.

"That's it Sora... you always bounce right back." Kairi said cheerfully, completely unaware of the damage she'd just done unto the innocent boy. He leaned into her embrace and she blushed faintly, stroking his hair in a comforting way. "See? Everything's going to be alright." She said softly, rocking him a bit. She was treating him like a child... but that's exactly what he was as he smiled and fell asleep in her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later)

Sora and Kairi were sharing a bowl of chocolate ice-cream... they'd been dating now for a few days and Kairi couldn't have been happier. Sora believed that he was happy too, even though he still had those nightmare's involving Riku, he shrugged them off and assumed they'd go away after he'd been dating Kairi for a while longer. A chorus of trumpets sounded suddenly, breaking the tropical peace and tranquility that the islander's had come to expect and soon everyone had gathered near the edge of the islands to stare at the band of important royal-looking trumpeters as though they were a overly large bug that needed to be swatted. Sora and Kairi arrived hand-in-hand. Immediately Sora rushed to the head of the crowd, realizing that an important dignitairy of the Kingdom must've been sent to find him, the keyblade master. Instead of seeing Donald or Goofy near the back of the line of trumpeters he found himself watching a young blonde lady walking across the red carpet towards him. She paused at the edge of the carpet and smiled at him. Her smile captivated him... she was so familiar! And yet Sora was convinced he hadn't the faintest clue who she was.

"Good day people of Destiny Islands. I appologize for interrupting your daily lives as I am only here to collect certain individuals who apparently already know that I'm here for them." Namine stated, winking at Sora and Kairi who'd joined him. The islanders grumbled and wandered off, the inner-workings of the kingdom always reached them the last... they were a mostly untouched society and they liked it that way.

Sora and Kairi walked up to Namine and began introducing themselves but found themselves stopped by the young blonde. She smiled shaking her head and laughing. "You two need no introduction. I have heard of your great exploits Sora... and a certain friend of yours has told me plenty about you Kairi." She said with a hint of humor. She'd well rehersed her speech with a bit of Riku's help on what to say to explain how she knew them both when in fact neither of them had any knowledge of her. Well... ok Sora knew her... but he didn't remember that. "My name is Namine... I came to Kingdom Hearts not too long ago and began working directly for the king. I have come here to summon you both to the kingdom... his highness has something important to tell you."

They agree'd whole-heartedly, glad to get off the island and excited to begin their adventure to the kingdom. They boarded the cruise ship which set sail shortly after the trumpeters had finished loading their cargo back on board. Kairi looked at Namine thoughtfully, "You say a friend of ours told you about me? Could you mean Riku?" She asked curiously.

Namine smiled and nodded back, "Yup the one and the same." She replied.

"How do you know Riku?" Kairi asked curiously.

Namine was silent a moment, gathering her thoughts. She hadn't expected any questions like that... hmm what would she say? "Well... uh... back where I come from I was a well known witch. My powers attracted some of the local hoodlums and Riku rescued me from them on the king's orders. I owe him my life..." She said trying to make it sound like she was remembering this from a few days ago. Inwardly she winced at her own made-up story. Now she'd have to act like Riku was her saviour as would be expected of her and Riku wouldn't know what the hell was going on. She just hoped he caught on fast.

"Wow..." Kairi said impressed. "When did all of that happen?" She asked smiling.

"It was before he left for Destiny islands... but after he'd found his way out of the door to darkness... or something like that. You'll have to ask him for the details on that. I have no clue." Namine lied with a straight face and a shrug.

"Wow." Kairi said and propped her head on her hands trying to imagine Riku saving her from monsters and villains. "So, do you like him?" Kairi asked dreamily.

Namine blanched and stuck her tongue out in an honest reaction. "Ick no... he's more like an older brother than anything else. Why would you even think something like that?" She responded.

"Oh... I see. Well I don't know. I've never heard of a story like that where the damsel _didn't_ fall in love with her saviour." Kairi said with an evil grin that said clearly that she didn't believe Namine for a second. Namine saw it and felt suddenly that she'd rather be anywhere else than sitting with this girl who asked way too many questions for her own good.

Kairi took her annoyed silence to mean that she'd hit the truth and beamed knowingly at Namine. "Don't worry Namine... I'm sure if you gave it a shot you could probably get him to like you too. Riku may look tough. but he's really soft on the inside."

Namine sweatdropped and fell over anime-style. 'Well... whatever, let her think what she wants.' She mused inwardly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

The cruise ship finally docked at the harbor. The city was called Port Royal and it was directly adjacent to the kingdom. Everyone got off and made their way to the city, Kairi skipping along next to Sora who was also in an excited mood. Leading the way was a very frazzled Namine. Three hours on a boat with that overly-curious red-head had taken it's toll on her. They were greeted at the gates by Donald and Goofy who had a short reunion with Sora before they went in to meet the king.

His magesty was seated in the throne room and had been napping when the group clattered into the chamber. His circular black head rested against his royal-red outfit. He immediatly jumped to attention and smiled to all who entered. A smirk crossing his mousy features at Namine's state.

"Welcome one and all." He said as he watched them all bow in his presence. He smiled at them and jumped off of his throne, his royal cloak fluttering down behind him. "I summoned you here just to let you know the current situation. Now that the door to darkness is locked we shouldn't have any more worries about heartless escaping. However; with some help from my royal advisors I came up with a plan to ensure that the door will not be broken again in the future... and that if it does despite our efforts... that we'll be more prepared next time." Mickey announced.

Sora nodded and stepped up. "I'll be happy to do anything your majesty requests." He said, volunteering before the king even told him what it was he wanted of Sora. Kairi just rocked back an forth on her feet wondering what this had to do with her... not that she minded being away from home for a change.

The king smiled, "Well, the first thing was that we had to find someone who could work on the other side of the door to keep the darkness in check. That's been done already, Riku volunteered for that a few days ago. Today we'll be going to the door to help him cross back over without releasing any heartless. That's why you're here Sora. With our combined power of light we should be able to hold back the heartless long enough to allow Riku entry through the door." He said brandishing his keyblade.

Sora was stunned. Riku... the name echoed through his body and brought unwanted memories. Then he realized what the king was asking of him. Help... send Riku into the darkness alone? Regardless of what had happened between them, Riku was still a good friend and Sora couldn't understand why he would've agree'd to something so dangerous without telling him! He felt sort of helpless as he considered it.

'Maybe he's running away from me because I hurt him.' Sora thought, acknowledging for the first time in his mind since the incident that the whole thing had been his fault. As he found himself drowning in his own memories he could vaguely hear the king still explaining what he wanted of Kairi.

Riku would be gone... he would never see him again. Never be able to tell him that he was sorry for not understanding his feelings. It must have been awful for Riku. Sora was always so forgiving... Riku had probably expected him to laugh or something and make a point to conveniently forget what Riku had said so that they could still be friends. Sora bit his lip quietly, maybe it was for the best then that he was leaving. He'd never have to worry about Sora breaking his heart again.

"Sora?" The king's high squeaky voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up eyeing the concern on everyone's face.

He smiled and laughed jovially, "Sorry about that... I must've spaced out. Yeah I'll do it."

They all gave him a strange look but shrugged and smiled, agreeing to meet again at the door to darkness the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sniff Ahh... bet you guys are wondering what the king wanted Kairi to do right?**

**Too bad :3 I left it out on purpose because it's not important and I didn't know what to have him ask of her anyways. :# lol **

**Laterz!rozukitsune**


	4. A little white lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/Comedy

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 4: A little white lie)

-_ A familiar red-head stood nearby, tears running down her cheeks. "You lied to me! You told me you loved me... when all this time you're heart has really belonged to him! You make me sick! How could you do this to me? I'll get you back... I swear I will!" She screamed angrilly. "Sora! Sora?"_ -

Sora blinked awake as the red-head from his dream swam into view, he was vaguely aware that his forehead was covered in sweat but he could have kissed the woman who'd been screaming at him only moments before for tearing him away from that nightmare. It had been different this time, instead of him being with Riku in his dreams, last night had been a true nightmare... a nightmare of Kairi being furious with him and swearing revenge for breaking her heart.

Concerned red eyes stared at him."Hey! Are you all-right Sora?" She asked him worriedly.

He blinked blearily at her for a moment longer before cracking a huge smile, "Yeah! I'm fine I promise." He responded tossing himself out of bed with gusto just to prove it. She giggled at his antics.

"Well you'd better get ready... you were supposed to be up a half an hour ago! Everyone is waiting for you!" She told him, laughing at the horrified expression on his face as he dived into his closet, tossing off his pj's and putting on his usual attire of white and yellow. He scurried out of the closet, hopping on one foot as he tried to put his one of his shoes on while walking at the same time.

Unfortunately, Sora was not nearly talented enough to do this and fell flat on his face after tripping over his other shoe with his only free foot. Kairi doubled over with laughter, and when Sora's red face looked up to glare at her it only intesified the comedic side of it all. Slowly he picked himself up of the ground, realizing he wasn't getting any help from the girl who was rolling back and forth on the floor and gasping between bouts of uncontrollable laughter. Watching her for a moment, his annoyance softened and he couldn't help but laugh at himself. It _was_ pretty funny. He plopped down on the bed and threw his other shoe on then walked over prodding the laughing girl in the side.

"H...hey!" She managed through her laughter, shortly annoyed by his foot.

"C'mon... quit laughing I'm already late." Sora said in good sportsmanship.

Kairi nodded from the floor and allowed him to help her up, she was still a bit weak from all her laughing and fell against him chuckling a bit. He rolled his eyes and helped her to stand on her own before lacing his fingers through hers and racing out the door with her in tow. She barely had the time to get her bearings and realize he was running before her feet hit the ground and she was expected to do the same!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In front of the door to darkness)

The king and Namine were already standing there as Sora huffed into view dragging Kairi behind him. The king grinned at the red-head. "Thanks for going to get him Kairi... we thought we'd have to wait all day." Mickey said jovially.

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Sorry your majesty." He said bowing swiftly before standing upright. He glanced around thoughtfully before he realized what was missing. "Hey... where's Riku?"

"He decided to go home and change into something more comfortable while he figured we were waiting for you anyway." Namine had ready. In actuality, it was the perfect excuse for the way Riku would appear. The plan was that he was to go into the door already in dark mode so as to have the upper hand against the hoards of heartless who would be trying to murder him the minute he crossed the threshold.

Sure enough once that sentance reached the ears of the man standing just out of sight, Riku walked into view as though he'd been on his way back to the door from home. He wore a violet muscle-hugging shirt with a black heart in the center, a red X in the center of it. He had matching violet pants complete with violet-colored grass skirt and high dark-grey boots. As he came level with the group Namine handed him a matching dark-grey trenchcoat with a hood that Riku slipped on over what he was wearing.

Sora found himself stairing at how ... _hot_... Riku looked in this new outfit. He shook his head as he thought this, reminding himself that he shouldn't be thinking that way. He noticed with a slight pang that Riku didn't even give him a second glance... Sora felt particularly guilty about this, 'He must hate me...' He thought. When Riku was finished slipping the hood over his head and zipping up his coat he gave them a black-gloved thumbs up. He and Namine stood before the door side by side. This confused Sora who turned to the King. "What's going on? I thought only Riku was going?"

Kairi groaned, "Sora weren't you paying attention yesterday? Namine's going to go with him. She has some cool special powers that he can use where he's going better than we can here." She explained for him.

"Oh..." Sora said, still kind of confused.

"Besides she totally has the hots for him and she deserves some time alone with him to get to know him a bit better." She continued after leaning over to whisper this in his ear.

Sora's face flushed beet red and he stared at Riku's back in numb astonishment. He was going alone... with a girl that liked him? What if they got together? Wait... why did he care? He should be happy that Riku had a chance at love just like he himself had with Kairi. He forced himself to nod and smile, whipping out his keyblade and readying to open the door. Behind him the king summoned a forcefield of light that surrounded Riku and Namine and curved around to the door so that nothing could escape once the door was open.

Sora concentrated his power and shot a beam of light into the keyhole, activating the door which swung open slowly. Riku and Namine hurredly entered the open door which began spewing dark shadows as fast as it could... the shadows being repelled by Mickey's sheild.

The king forced the shadows back into the door and Sora locked it again with a swish of his blade. Then they were finished and the King hopped into his limo and waved a cheerfull goodbye to them. Kairi left to go home and suggested to Sora that he aught to do the same. But he explained that he just wanted to be alone for a while. She shrugged and complied. Soon there was no one else around him.

"Riku..." He whispered quietly, feeling tears begin to bubble behind his eyes. His best friend was gone forever... and there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel his heart welling with sorrow and he pushed it back. No, this is what he wanted... Riku was safe from him now... and he was safe from Riku. He thought forcefully as he made himself walk back home. Everything could be normal now... everything would be fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Sora, he's so confused. ; - ; Till next time - rozukitsune.**


	5. A darkening heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/Comedy

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 5: A darkening heart)

- _A young teenage boy stood in the doorway, looking on in numb horror at the scene unfolding before him. Red and silver meshed together upon his bed... **his** bed!_

_"It can't be..." But even as he whispered this to himself, he couldn't deny the scent of sex in the air. He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend and his best friend! How could they do this to him?_ -

"No! Kairi! Please..." Whimpered Sora as he tossed and turned safely in his bed. The redhead beside him woke up and stared at him worriedly. She reached over and shook him softly.

"Sora? Sora wake up!" Kairi called to him gently.

- _A dark voice laughed in the background. "You see what happens when you trust people? They're only goal is to smash your heart to peices!"_ -

"No! Not Kairi! Never Kairi..." Sora spoke out in his sleep, continuing to sleep unfazed by Kairi's frantic shaking.

"Sora! Sora you have to wake up! You're having a nightmare!" She yelled into his ears, hoping this would wake him.

- _The scene changed, a dark Riku stood before him, grinning malevolently. "You are such a fool Sora. You actually believed I love you? How can I? I am one of the dark. My purpose is to tear your heart to shreds!"_

_Cold cruel laughter._ -

"Nooooo! Riku! Nooooo!" Yelled Sora, finally waking up to the sound of his own voice. He gasped and clutched his chest as he tried to slow his rapid heartbeat.

"Sora are you alright?"  
- _"Sora... oh my god Riku... he's found out about us!"_ -

The look in Sora's eyes as he stared at Kairi could only be described as hollow, it seemed that though it looked like he was awake he was in fact still asleep. "Kairi... Kairi why?"

"Why what?" She asked him desperately in confusion. "Sora... why _what?_"

- _"It doesn't matter... he didn't love you anyways..." Riku sneered. "He loves me... he just wont admit it."_

_"What?" Sharp red eyes stared at him angrilly. "You mean you loved him?"_ -

"No! Kairi don't listen to him! I don't love you Riku how can you even say that!" Sora shouted to an invisible foe off in the corner, sweat beading his forehead. However at this outburst a strange soft violet light began to surround his fingertips.

"Oh god... I'd better call the king." Kairi breathed, jumping out of bed and reaching for the phone.

- _Riku walked up to him and ran a gloved hand down the back of his neck elicting a passionate groan from the younger boy. "You do love me Sora... you don't groan like that for Kairi and you know it."_

_Kairi ran off crying._ -

"Unnn..." Sora groaned closing his eyes helplessly. Kairi glanced over at him worriedly as the phone rang. "No... Kairi... he's wrong. He has to be wrong." He whimpered, the violet glow slowly starting to trace up his arm.

"Hello?" Kairi said into the phone frantically when it finally picked up.

"Kairi? Why on Earth are you calling me this late at night." Said a very irate squeeky voice on the other line.

"Your majesty it's an emergency! Sora is talking in his sleep! And he's glowing purple!" Kairi practically shrieked.

"Hang on... I'm putting you through to Riku." The king said instantly awake.

Kairi listened to some more ringing, glancing back to Sora who seemed to have gone back into a fitful, but more quiet slumber. He was still glowing up to his elbows... but it wasn't growing further than that just yet.

"Hello?" The phone finally spoke in the husky tones of the man she needed to talk to.

"Riku... just now Sora was having a nightmare or something. He was calling my name... and your name... and he's glowing purple!" She said frantically, trying to explain the situation as best she can.

"Calm down Kairi. Tell me... how much of him is purple?"

Kairi turned around to look again and was shocked to see that the purple had begun growing again, now reaching over his head slightly. "Almost the whole top-half of his body." She replied.

"Shit... Namine..." Kairi heard him saying something to the girl whom she supposed must've been right next to him. She couldn't make out what it was but she hoped that it was a cure for poor Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Dark Realm)

"Shit... Namine! You're going to have to erase all traces of me from his memories!" Riku said spinning away from the phone to the blonde sitting beside him.

She stared at him frightened, "But Riku... I can't just..."

"Do it Namine... he has no choice. Obviously something escaped when we entered the darkness and has infected Sora. His nightmares are being related directly to me..."

"How do you know something like that!" She demanded, interrupting him.

Riku rubbed his head in frustration, "Because Sora's been having dreams about me... when I told him about my feelings... he had told me that he'd been dreaming of me. That is why I had the courage to confess, I knew that he also felt for me."

Her blue eyes widened, "But you said he rejected you!"

"He did... his mind couldn't get past the whole... guy/guy thing. He threw himself into denial. The darkness fed off of that insecurity and is now twisting his dreams into nightmares. It's forcing Sora to lie to himself more than usual. Lie's breed darkness. He'll be consumed if we don't do something!" Riku explained in a rush.

Namine sighed sadly, "Are you sure?"

"Do it Namine... " Riku ordered shutting his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi watched Sora while she waited with baited breath on the phone to find out what she should do next. Then she saw something happen. Ever so slowly the violet aura dissipated until it was completly gone, Sora seemed to relax into his pillow and there was even a happy smile on his face. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief, clearly Riku had figured out what to do to solve the problem.

"Kairi... " Riku's voice was suddenly back on the phone.

"Yes?"

"Is he alright now?"

"Yes! He's fine... what did you do?"

"I erased some memories Kairi... you must never mention my name in his presence again. At least... don't go reminiscing about old times. He doesn't know me anymore... I'm a stranger to him."

"What! Why did you...!"

"I can't explain why... just do as I say."

"Riku!... damn he hung up." She slammed the phone back onto it's charger and grumbled in annoyance. Well... she supposed that pretending Riku had never existed would be easy enough... seeing as he wasn't around any longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahaha... I'm evil ne? More diabolical schemes next time! **

**rozukitsune**


	6. Within the darkness, there is light

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 6: Within the darkness, there is light.)

Kairi monitered Sora from that evening on, being his girlfriend was almost the best excuse she had to spend the nights with him to make sure that he didn't have any more of those dark nightmares. She relayed what she saw to the hologram sent to her by the king which gave her a direct link to Riku. She told him night after night anything that she noticed about Sora's disposition. It seemed that erasing his memories of Riku had cured him of the creature of darkness within him, but Riku was convinced that it would eventually find another way to taint the boy's heart.

As for Sora he was his normal cheery self on the outside... however whenever he was alone he was thoughtful and quiet. In his dreams he saw a strange light leading him away from Destiny Islands. A friendly voice called to him and told him that he was forgetting someone very important to him. Someone on the other side of a door that he wasn't supposed to go through. During his waking hours he had realized that his girlfriend... was really just being near him to keep an eye on him. She didn't really love him. They were friends but that's as far as it seemed to go between them. His dreams told him that his soulmate was somewhere else... somewhere drowning in his forgotten memories.

Then one day he sprang up out of bed, an overwhelming sensation having woken him up.

"What is it Sora?" Asked Kairi immediately waking up as well and staring at him.

"Evil... something evil has come to Destiny Islands!" Sora said carefully as he tried to asses the situation and get dressed at the same time.

Kairi immediately joined him and together they ran outside. They paused when they saw the scene unfolding before them. Dark clouds were rushing into the islands from out of nowhere, bringing with them a torrent of rain that began darkenning the bright sand as they slowly began to cover the island. Sora and Kairi waited under an alcove as the rain caught up to them, drenching everything in it's path. In the distance a single form was floating in the air just over the ocean, a glow of eerie green light surrounding it and flowing into the dark clouds above.

"Kairi you stay here. I'm going to go check it out." Sora said imporantly whipping out his keyblade..

"No Sora! I'm coming with you." She said firmly, she stared him down until he sighed and nodded.

"Alright... just stay out of range." He said running as fast as he could to the source of the disturbance. Kairi was right behind him, secretly pressing the button on her holographic device so that it recorded everything that was happening for Riku to look at later.

As they got closer to the scene they saw the source of the disturbance. A girl that couldn't have been older than 8 or 9 years old floated high above the churning sea. She had long dark-grey hair done up in two half-buns so that the rest of her hair hung down to her waist. She had large yellow eyes with no whites, each had a black pupil in the center that were currently staring upwards. She was wearing the most violent shade of purple as an eyeshadow. For her clothing she was wearing a loose netted top over a simple black bra and a many-layered short black skirt. She wore a pair of tall boots that seemed to be torn open in the back in several places. A pair of fishnet stockings covered what skin the boots did not. To complete the ensemble was a long black cape that flowed down her back and ended in jagged spikes around the tips of her boots. Her lips, which were open in a diabolical grin, were bright red in color. In her right hand she wielded a long black staff topped with a glowing green orb.

Sora stared at her for a while, an overwhelming sense of familiarity washing over him. She looked just like... a miniature version of Maleficent... except that she didn't have demon horns... and her hair was grey. Maleficent... one of the most frightening of the evil people he'd fought back in the days that he'd been trying to rescue Kairi. She could do anything she wanted with that magic staff, including her nefarious ability of becoming a fire-breathing dragon. Sora shivered and clutched his blade a bit tighter. "HEY! Stop that right now!" He shouted up to the little girl.

Her bright eyes swiftly shifted down to look at him and her smile widened, lightning cracking just behind them and lighting up her face in the most sinister way possible. "You don't really want me to stop. You want me to sink the whole island! This place means nothing to you." She said confidently from where she floated, cackling darkly.

Sora stared at her then angrilly swung his sword up and pointed it at her. "What the hell gave you that idea? This is my home! I wouldn't want to destroy it! I belong here, with my family and friends."

The little girl giggled darkly, "Liar! Your heart is telling me a different story. There's someone important to you... someone you want to find. Someone you've forgotten because your so-called _friends_ forced you to forget!" She said gleefully, pointing to Kairi purposefuly.

Sora turned to Kairi in surprise, momentarily distracted by the guilty look on her face. "Kairi? What is she talking about?"

The little girl cackled some more turning his confused attention back to her. "Come with me Sora. I can show you the truth. I have seen the memories on the other side of your heart. They've got a story to tell you that you wont believe!" She chirped.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, deciding that trusting her was obviously not the best choice in the world.

"My name is Saigi. I'm the daughter of the great Maleficent, whom you so kindly murdered." The girl said spitefully.

"Yeah well... she was a heartless!" Sora defended back.

The girl sneered at him, "So were you at one point... and you are quickly becoming one again."

Sora couldn't help but stare at her in shock. "What! I am?"

"Don't listen to her Sora! She doesn't know what she's talking about." Kairi piped up distracting him desperately. She had to stop him from finding out. Things weren't going well ... Kairi had to do something fast.

Sora looked over at Kairi. "Stay out of this. Sora doesn't know what a backstabbing little girl you are." Saigi said, waving her wand towards Kairi, a beam of violent green light heading toward her.

"Kairi! No!" Sora cried in alarm diving in front of her and blocking the attack with his body. Unfortunately, he hadn't known what sort of attack and screamed as his body vanished into thin air.

Saigi looked shocked... and even more surprizing was the look of intense pain that crossed her features before she too vanished entirely. The island's weather returning to normal.

Kairi's jaw dropped and she fainted onto the wet sand, in disbelief of what had just occured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the realm of darkness.)

A low groan issued from a chocolate-haired boy who was lying flat on his back. His electric-blue eyes opened slowly, then they closed again. Everything was black! Maybe he was still asleep, he thought numbly as he tried to move his arms or legs. He was surprized to find it easy to move, whereas in a dream it was sometimes hard to move one's limbs. Slowly he opened his eyes again and sat up to look around. Black and darkness everywhere he looked. Where the hell was he? He tried to remember what had happened before he'd appeared here... to no avail. It seemed he had no memories at all. 'Who am I?' He thought to himself as he began to panic.

He didn't have much longer to worry about this however because suddenly strange creatures began appearing all around him. They were short creatures, their skin was black and their beady eyes were yellow. He backed up in fear as they began creeping up to him, looking menacing, stretching out their claws to try and scratch him. He spun and found that he was in the center of a large circle of these monsters. He bit his lip as his heart began to pound against his heart. Shit! What the hell was he supposed to do? One of the circling creatures lunged at him and his reflexes surprized him so much that he fell over. A long golden key-shaped blade had appeared in his hand and he'd hacked the creature into a poof of black smoke.

'How did I do that?' He asked himself as he stared at the weapon in his hand. Then he got back onto his feet, feeling a bit more confident as more of the creatures lunged after him. He wacked them away, his confidence mounting as he realized that he could fight! He swung about slashing the dark creatures into nothingness. After several hundred swings however, his arm was beginning to tire... that and it seemed the weaker creatures he'd started the fight against had been replaced by taller and stronger versions. He wimpered as one of them knocked away his weapon which vanished from sight when they did so. He collapsed onto his knees and threw his arms up over his head to block the inevitable attacks from these new creatures.

No attack came. Instead a new sound of metal meeting shadow was heard nearby and he lifted his head up to look at what was going on. The nearest creatures had also turned at the precense of another sound. They didn't have much longer to wonder what it was though as a long, purple and black, blade shaped like a dragon's wing sliced through them like butter, causing them to dissipate. The owner of the sword stepped into view, slashing away at the creatures that were surrounding the brunette. It was wearing a very strange outfit of dark-grey trenchcoat and matching tall boots, making it impossible to tell anything about it. At least, the boy thought, it looked human.

"C'mon, get up and follow me." Said a husky male voice from behind the hood, holding out a black-gloved hand to help him up. The boy accepted the help gratefully and followed the other man quickly away from the scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG... Sora's lost his memory! And who on earth is this Saigi person? More next time!**

**rozukitsune**


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and criticism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! **Definite** **spoilers and lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 7: Feelings)

_Riku watched the scene unfolding quietly. He watched as Sora and Kairi met a strange young girl who called herself Saigi. 'Daughter of Maleficent indeed...' Riku thought with a bit of malice. 'She was probably just a bit of dark smoke before she entered Sora's heart and started feeding off of him.' He sighed and watched as the girl hit Sora with her attack. Riku jumped to his feet, though he had already known that this would hurt Saigi as well, he had to be ready for what occurred because of it. Sure enough the two of them disappeared. Riku closed his eyes concentrating his heart on seeking out his soul mate. _

_Riku had gained this ability to find anyone in the darkness when he had accepted his dark side back at Castle Oblivion. Sora showed up in the dark realm as a blip of pure light upon an otherwise dark place and thusly was easy to find... no matter where he would've ended up. Riku followed the bright light, sliding through the vast darkness between them as though Sora had appeared at his doorstep. Most people called it teleporting... but Riku figured that in a place that was devoid of anything at all, one could be everywhere and nowhere all at once. He simply used that logic to his advantage. Lucky thing too... he'd come just in time as he'd found Sora about to be swallowed up by a large group of Shadows and Neo Shadows. _

The two made their way to a cave and Riku set up camp, the brunette watched him with growing respect, still wondering how this man had found a cave in that expansive darkness. "So... what's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" Riku asked as he removed his hood, careful not to let Sora know that he knew who he was.

Sora blushed faintly and sighed, "I don't know. I just... woke up here. I can't remember anything before that." He said sadly, looking up in surprise to find that his hero didn't look that much older than himself.

Riku stared at him in surprise. "Not anything? What about you're name? You do know your name right?"

Sora shook his head sadly, "Nope... no memories at all." He hugged his knees feeling a bit scared now that he had more time to think on the matter.

He looked up in surprise as a warm, comforting arm slid around his shoulders. "Hey don't worry about it... I'm sure you've just got a bit of amnesia. You can hang out with me until you start remembering things again ok?" Riku said smiling gently.

Sora found solace in the older teen's embrace and smiled, leaning his head against him, feeling safe with his savior. "Thanks." He murmured, falling asleep from exhaustion.

Riku was thankful that Sora hadn't looked up at him or he would've seen the silver-haired man blushing like a tomato. He closed his eyes and savored their closeness, drawing Sora closer to himself as he fell asleep so as to give him a better pillow. God it felt good to just hold him like this without getting weird stares from anyone. 'Hell... if he wasn't the one doing the staring I wouldn't care who the hell was staring.' He admonished, resting his head against the brunettes and falling asleep himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Sora made their way back to his home base. On the way Riku casually explained to him that he had a friend that might be able to help Sora regain his memories. Sora nearly exploded with happiness, tackling him to the ground.

"Are you serious? And you'll take me to them?" Sora asked like a puppy, looking down at a comatose Riku.

"Err yeah." Riku muttered, shoving the boy off before his reflexes got out of control and he kissed the boy right then and there. He rubbed his forehead; hanging around Sora all the time was taxing his patience. He hoped that the boy would grow to like him back even without his memories. Or he was going to have a lot of explaining to do...

That night Sora watched as his savior slept soundly beside him. He was so handsome, his silver hair falling over his pale skin. And that outfit he wore underneath his trench coat made him look impossibly sexy. Without his memories, Sora didn't remember that he'd once been unable to accept his feelings for Riku, and the tender smile that crossed his cherry-colored lips as he watched him sleep was genuine.

The next morning Riku was surprised to find the younger male sleeping within his embrace, his head against his chest as he snored softly. Riku's heart pounded and he nearly broke. "My god, why do you have to be so hot?" He whispered softly.

"I was going to ask you the same question." The reply surprised Riku and he glanced down to see Sora's eyes open and shimmering with laughter.

"Sora... I..." Riku breathed in response, reaching out to run his fingers through the boy's chocolate hair.

Sora's eyes widened and he scooted closer in curiosity. "Wait... you know my name? How come you didn't mention that before?" He asked curiously.

Riku blushed faintly and pulled back warily, "Well... you know me. I used to be your best friend. Up until recently. We kind of had a fight..." He said honestly, turning away because he didn't want to see the disappointment in Sora's eyes.

What happened next took his breath away. "So... I know you?" Came a soft reply.

"Yeah... mmmrph!" Riku grunted in surprise as the boy spun him around and kissed him gently on the lips.

'What the...!' Riku thought in confusion, gently pushing the boy away. "Wait... Sora... I don't understand." He said gently, prodding the boy for an answer to his strange behavior.

"You said I know you right? Well... I really like you Riku... and I thought it would be weird for me to feel so much for you when I barely know you at all. But if what you say is true... then I must've liked you before and the feelings crossed over when I lost my memories. I may not know you in my mind... but I know you in my heart." Sora said philosophically, astounding Riku. He leaned forward and kissed the older teen again.

"You sure about this?" Riku whispered tenderly, running his hands through soft chocolate locks.

"Yes." Sora replied and leaned forward again.

This time Riku didn't interrupt, loving the feel of the younger boy's soft lips against his own. He returned the kiss tenderly, wanting to savor every moment of this. He ran his thumb along the boy's cheekbone and jaw line, touching and feeling the skin there, how soft it was. He could feel Sora's soft breathing tickling him as he ran his tongue along the other boy's bottom lip. Sora gasped softly and Riku took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the surprised one's mouth, sliding it along Sora's and tasting him.

Sora's fingers tangled themselves in Riku's silver hair, since the younger boy was not sure of what to do, he allowed Riku to have his way, enjoying the sensations the older boy stirred up within him.

Riku's free hand drifted down the front of Sora's shirt, allowing his fingers to touch and feel through the light fabric. He gently teased Sora's nipples through the shirt, enjoying the gasp of pleasure that fell into his mouth from the younger boy's. He continued his journey down Sora's chest, finding where his shirt was tucked into his baggy pants. With his thumb and forefinger he unbuttoned the belts from the pants, freeing the shirt from its bounds. He pulled back from Sora, allowing them both a breath of air as he pulled off the younger boy's shirt.

Sora's large blue eyes stared up at Riku trustingly, those beautiful electric blue orbs reflecting their feelings for Riku like a window into the soul. Riku nearly chocked, Sora loved him. 'Am I worthy of such beauty?' Riku thought absentmindedly as he stared at the younger boy's naked chest.

As though Sora sensed what he was thinking he sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, burying his face into that wonderfully muscled torso. "I love you." He muttered blissfully and then stared up into Riku's startling emerald eyes.

Riku groaned and tackled the boy back onto the ground, touching and tasting all of the naked flesh he could find. He trailed kisses down the side of Sora's neck, loving the way the younger boy's body lifted itself against him as he explored with his lips and fingers. Expert hands caressed the brunette's sides, eliciting small gasps of pleasure from his lover. He rubbed and kissed his nipples, gently bruising them with his teeth.

Sora writhed under Riku's touch, unable to believe the sensations rushing through his body as Riku had his way. He could feel his body slowly gaining in heat and something else was growing down below. He blushed faintly and whimpered as his baggy pants seemed to suddenly be rather tight on him. He slid one hand down and guided one of Riku's to where he burned to be touched.

A warm chuckle escaped those tanned lips and Riku gently pushed Sora's hand away. "I'm getting there." He murmured lovingly, leaning up to kiss the boy's cherry lips a moment.

Sora's body went on overdrive from all the teasing and suddenly they had switched places, Sora on automatic as he tried to copy everything that Riku had done to him. Riku was at first paralyzed with surprise that his love could be so forward, but he didn't have much time left for thought as Sora's quick learning skills brought him to the edge of his patience, his body unbearably hot and his lower half craving for flesh.

Soon both boys found themselves naked in each other's arms, Riku's mouth found it's way to Sora's little head, licking and sucking there gently, causing tremors to shake the younger boy's body. "R…Riku…" He half moaned, tossing his head back and forth as he felt himself tighten. He was so hot… something had to give. Moments later he couldn't take it anymore and he felt himself explode, a whirlwind of colors spiraling through his jumbled mess of thoughts.

Riku gently wiped his lips clean and smiled at the younger boy, he pressed a finger into the boy's entrance, shocking him some more. Riku slid one arm behind Sora's shoulders as he stared into those blue orbs, sliding one more finger inside to help ready him for what was coming next.

Sora couldn't believe the continuing barrage of sensations rocketing through him after that release, he somehow found himself on his stomach, pain and pleasure finding him as Riku came inside of him. Somewhere behind him Sora heard Riku groan and he smiled in spite of himself, not minding that it hurt to have his lover inside of him like this as long as Riku was happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy now:D I decided to go ahead with the lemon. Don't hurt me, I gave you fair warning!**

**rozukitsune**


	8. Turning the tables

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 8: Turning the tables)

Sometime around noon... though it was impossible to tell what time of day it was because of the fact that it was dark all of the time... Riku found his way back to his hideout the slow way. Sora trailing behind him happily. Things couldn't have been more perfect, but as they neared his home away from home, Riku began to get nervous. When Namine gave Sora back his memories would he hate Riku for lying to him? 'Well... I never actually lied...' Riku ammended.

Sora hadn't asked any more questions about their time together. He had faith that Riku would take him to get his memories back and that their return wouldn't change a thing between them. Riku had wanted to tell him that even though Sora had loved him in the past... he hadn't exactly been open to a relationship between them.

Riku's dread continued to rise as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Sora enter ahead of him, carefully concealing the door behind him as he entered himself.

Namine glanced up as the two came inside of their hidden abode and waved enthusiastically. "You two made it back alright!" She said happily, dashing forward to hug Sora and then Riku. "I was starting to worry." She chastized. Then her happy bubble sagged as she saw the meaningful look on Riku's face. "What is it?"

"He can't remember anything Namine... I brought him to you to put his memories back together." Riku said, ennunciating certain words more than others in a code that Namine understood.

'All of them?' Was the look she threw back at him in astonishment. To which he nodded in response. 'Do you think he can handle it?' Another nod.

'He has to find out sometime... and I'd hate to give the darkness in his heart something to tease him about.' He telepathed back to her.

Namine smiled to Sora and waved him over. "Just stand over there for me." She directed and he did as she asked. "You're going to take a nap for a while... but when you wake up you'll remember everything."

"Gee, thank you so much for doing this for me!." Sora said standing where she indicated.

"Sure thing." She responded with a smile, waving her arms out and closing her eyes. The space around him distorted and a clear-colored egg appeared out of nowhere surrounding his body. He was feeling sleepy... so sleepy. He slipped into unconciousness and then the barrage of images began.

Riku sat in his chair and closed his eyes to moniter the flow of darkness in his realm. Mostly to see that if by regaining his memories, the darkness in his heart would return full force.

Everything retained its normalcy through the first few hours of memory reconstruction. However, when Namine had nearly finished repairing all of his memories Riku sensed a powerful tug in the powers of darkness. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to Sora. Sure enough the boy's body was surrounded in an erethreal violet light. "Namine stop!" He said jumping out of his chair.

The blonde opened her eyes in surprize and immediately ceased what she was doing. "Oh my god Riku... what's happening?"

Riku didn't know quite how to respond, so he allowed the situation to answer for him. Sora's body began shaking violently within his capsule. Vibrations of violet energy began fanning out to the walls of the egg Namine had encased him in. "Namine get back!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and throwing both of them backwards as the glass suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces.

Riku got to his feet and carefully approached Sora who was now opening his eyes. The younger teen's blue eyes wandered from him to Namine and then back surveying the situation. Namine was on the floor in dissarray. Riku was dressed as he was back in the dark days. The dark voice in his mind filled in the blanks.

"Get away from Namine!" Sora shouted dashing forward at an impossible speed. Riku had no time to react before he found himself pinned against the wall, strong tanned fingers choking him for all they were worth.

"Sora..." Riku gasped flailing in the air. As though simply hearing the other man's voice increased his anger, Sora tightened his hold in Riku's neck.

"No! Sora stop!" Namine begged getting up and tugging at his shoulder to no avail.

"Namine I will protect you." Sora responded tonelessly.

Riku gagged, he couldn't breathe... he was running out of air. The power in his body failed and his outfit flashed from dark to light and suddenly he was wearing his normal attire. Extra large purple pants, belts and all. The sight threw Sora off and he let Riku go. The man slumped to the ground and crumpled as soon as his feet hit, lying seemingly immobile upon the floor.

"Riku?" Sora asked in confusion, memories assailing him of their past and present. He gripped his head in anguish then looke over at Namine with rage. "You! You made me forget! I will never forgive you!" Sora cried enraged opening his palm and unleashing a violet ball of energy at the blonde.

"No!" In a blur of silver Riku had thrown himself off the ground and in the blasts way at the same time. Sora and Namine gasped in unison. Sora stepped back in disbelief, more memories returning, distorting and confusing him. "I'll be back!" He promised, vanishing into the darkness.

"Riku!" Namine shrieked, gathering up his abused body. "Oh my god... Riku please... you have to be ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger anyone? I know I'm so mean. Muahahaha! Guess you'll find out next time whether he's alive or not.**

**rozukitsune**


	9. Is love the key?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 9: Is love the key?)

Riku groaned and opened his emerald eyes, the initial blurriness wore off almost immediately and he glanced around. Namine was nearby washing some bandages in the sink. Riku sat up and rubbed his head trying to remember how he'd gotten beaten up. Then he sighed, catching Namine's attention.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Namine said sadly, wringing out the bandages and bringing them over to wrap them around the places where his bruises sported a particularly painful shade of purple.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Only a few hours. You've got quite a constitution." Namine replied. Riku winced as she tied a bandage particularly tight, but he made no sound to indicate that it was painful.

"And Sora?" Riku asked.

"Gone." Namine replied, taking a seat beside him and sighing quietly.

"Damn." He replied running his fingers through his silver hair. "Well... did you manage to give his memories back to him?" He sighed.

"Yeah... mostly. I imagine that whatever I missed will be filled in by his own mind. I just hope his heart has the time to process everything before its too late." Namine bites her lip, "I would've never thought that Sora could ever be taken by the darkness like that."

"Really puts some perspective on your hero doesn't it?" Riku replied in a tone of voice laced with hidden meanings.

Namine glared at him, "How dare you say something like that about Sora? He was your best friend since childhood! You and Kairi know him better than anyone. He's not the type... always so carefree and forgiving." She said as she turned over a small glass ball in her hand.

"He's been a heartless before... maybe you missed that when you were playing with his memories. Or perhaps you conveniently skipped over it." Riku replied.

"What! No... he became a heartless to return Kairi's heart." Namine replied angrilly. Riku's laugh brought her up short. "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"I'm not having this argument with you. It wouldn't be fair... I had been a heartless at the time too." He responded snidely. "Anyways... we're waisting time. We need to think of a way to get him back."

"How else do you get back someone from the darkside? You've got to save him Riku." Namine answered crisply, causing Riku to stare at her in mute astonishment.

"Me? Why me?" He asked.

Namine rolled her eyes, "You're smart... you tell me why." At Riku's blank stare she elaborated, "Oh come on... you spend all your waking hours drooling over that boy... all you ever used to do was worry about how telling him the truth, involving your feelings for him, would destroy the very fabric of reality. Well... you're favorite nightmare has come true... so tell me Einstein. How do you bring someone back from the darkside?" She said, practically laying it out for him on a silver platter.

"Love." It was so simple and clean... but the idea of having to use the power of his feelings to win Sora back made Riku's heart heavy with sadness. "What if that doesn't work... what if I'm not strong enough... what if Sora really doesn't think...?"

"Oh would you stop that already? What other choice do you have?" Namine intterupted, bringing him back to the present reality with a gentle but obvious question.

Riku buried his face in his hands. "As usual... you're right." He muttered quietly, already going over several different ideas in his mind on what he would have to do in order to get his love back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several days later)

Riku had been waiting for days for a sign, even something small, that would announce the return of the man he loved. No matter how hard he had tried he wasn't able to distinguish him from the rest of the darkness. Today, all of the sudden he spotted it. The smallest flicker of light within the darkness. He stood and nodded to Namine who'd glanced at him curiously.

"Good luck Riku." She waved to him.

"Thanks..." He returned and with that he slid through the darkness, following the light. However, this time getting to him was tougher than he thought. Just as he'd stepped into his warp he encountered thousands of heartless all wanting a piece of him.

'So... she's been preparing all this time.' He thought bitterly as he fought off the creatures. 'She know's that I'm coming for him... I'm walking right into her trap.' He sighed to himself as he hacked away at the annoying creatures that were in his way. His muscles did all the work for him, his mind was distracted, he was gathering his heart together. When he reached her he needed to be strong. His heart had to be ready for what she would have in store for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Saigi's domain)

"So... you made it to me." The little girl crowed as Riku slid into view, his dragon-shaped blade preceeding him by seconds. "My you are a fast one." She smiled.

"You know why I'm here little girl... hand over Sora." Riku growled threateningly.

"My name is SAIGI!" She screamed, her voice amplifying and becoming physical air waves which sent Riku flying.

He landed roughly on the ground and skidded a bit. It didn't seem to phase him much as he bounced right back up onto his feet. "Indeed... but who, Saigi, are you?" He replied with a dark smile.

She smiled and laughed, her voice echoing through the room. "That's a good question. I am the embodiment of jealousy. My mother created me with her great dark powers. I hid myself away inside the heart of your lover, twisting his thoughts to believe that you were making love with everyone around him." She grinned at the horrified look on his face. "His heart became horribly jealous which helped me to grow. He kept trying to convince himself that he didn't care that you were interested in other people. After all... it didn't make sense that he should be in love with you. Isn't that silly?" She laughed.

"You monster." Was all that Riku said, dashing forward with his honed reflexes and aiming to take off her head.

"Uh uh! You don't want to be doing that!" She said gleefully as another person suddenly appeared in the way, blocking his attack with a very similar weapon of white and gold.

"Sora!" He gasped in surprize, his heart wrenching at the sight of his normally gentle love looking so positively furious. The boy was wearing a white and gold version of the outfit that he himself was wearing.

"You backstabbing bastard." Sora replied continuing the fight without even a second thought, spinning and slashing at once. Riku barely had enough time to recover and defend himself.

CLASH the two swords parried back and forth.

"FIGHT ME!" Sora demanded, hacking and slashing in a whirlwind of anger.

"No... I wont hurt you." Riku replied, only moving to defend himself.

"Damn it fight me! Or are you too chicken?" Sora taunted slashing some more.

"No Sora. I can't hurt you. I love you." Riku replied quietly.

Sora paused momentarily, then he hacked and slashed anew. "Liar! You've hurt me plenty. If you won't fight me... then I guess it will be easy for me to kill you."

Riku sighed, "If I hurt you... I didn't mean to. Sometimes its inescapable."

CLASH the two danced a deadly waltz across the floor, swords flashing against each other.

Riku made up his mind, he would need a strategy to fight Sora. A plan in order to defeat him without hurting him.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered before summoning all his strength and blasting Sora across the room in one fell swoop.

"What! Impossible!" Saigi shrieked.

"Till next time." Riku muttered vanishing into oblivion.

Saigi growled. "Oh yeah? Next time I'll be prepared!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omg... ; - ; the end cometh soon. Maybe within the next couple of chapters.**

**rozukitsune.**


	10. My love, my life

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Romance/Drama/

Rating: M

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 10: My love... my life)

_"Riku... I love you." Muttered the brunette as he nuzzled against Riku's bare chest. _

_The older man looked down at him surprized. "Do you really?" _

_Sora smiled, the familiar gesture send warm shivers through Riku's heart. "Yes, I do. Really."_

_"Promise me... " Riku whispered, stroking the hollow in the younger man's spine._

_"Of course I..."_

_"No! I mean it. Promise me."_

_"Riku. I promise. I love you." Sora giggled._

_"Swear it?" punch "Ow! ok ok.. I believe you. I love you too Sora._

Riku meditated in the void. He allowed the memories of their time in the cave to assail him. Then he let his memories wander over every little thing that made Sora who he was... and made Riku love him all the more for it. He was going to do this with no regrets. He had to face Sora with all the love he could gather within himself. Shine brightly for the one who walked in darkness. He'd even allowed himself to revert back to his light self. No darkness could face this battle. He had to use water to douse Sora's fire... and if it didn't work... then metaphorically, Riku would evaporate out of existence... and the world would be doomed.

He could feel shining aura of love surrounding his body as he opened his eyes. He was ready... for better or for worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several days later)

Saigi shaded her eyes as Riku the bright re-entered her domain. "My my... added sequins to your gown did you?" Saigi snickered. "Well it won't help you. While you were gone I infected my prodigy with as much darkness as he can hold... and taught him to fight using the memories from the previous battle. You can't win!" She laughed, clapping her hands to summon Sora to her side.

Sora stared down Riku, sneering. "Ready to die pixy?" The boy queried, insulting Riku's new form.

"Sora... I will save you. No matter what the cost." Riku replied, waves of love eminating from him. These, momentarily disoriented the boy. Then he shook his head and growled, charging at Riku for all he was worth.

CLASH - As they fought Riku kept in the fore-front of his mind, every memory he had summoned the previous nights meditating. Each meeting of the swords sent them over and over through Sora's body. Yet the boy kept trying to pummel him.

Waves of love and encouragement flowed into the younger boy's body. He cast them aside as worthless, what the hell was wrong with this bastard? Why was he going through all of this trouble. Sora didn't need him, he'd broken his heart already and he didn't need him around to do it again.

As they continued their fight Riku slowly found himself coming to a conclusion that he wasn't fond of. It wasn't enough that he kept sending his thoughts, one at a time, into Sora. Clearly he wasn't even making a dent in the darkness that surrounded the brunette's heart. 'I have to assail him with all of my love at once...' He thought as he fought off his lover.

There was only one way... there would only ever be one way. Riku could see that now. Saigi had won... and yet she had also lost. 'This... is for you my love.' He thought sadly as he jumped away from Sora. Standing several feet away from the momentarily surprized boy.

"Sora... I realize now that there's no turning back. If you must kill me... then at least know that my every waking moment I have lived... I lived them for you." He said throwing his arms wide and staring directly into those lovable blue eyes.

"You're full of shit." Sora responded coldly, steping forward to close the space between them. "But thank you for finally ending my misery."

"Sora... I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm just dragging this out now. Hehehe... aren't I just evil?**

**till next chapter**

**rozukitsune**


	11. Epilogue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and critisism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Rating: M - for language and graphic images in later chapters

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 11: Epilogue)

_(Sora's pov)_

_ The sound of metal piercing flesh echoed through the dark realm, even though in reality it had made such a small sound. Saigi's high-pitched scream seemed miles away as her body disintigrated into ashes. Light and love invaded every one of my senses. I could see the truth behind the lies so clearly that it was painful. The strange, unfamiliar weapon in my hand shifted into my familiar keyblade. I remembered everything, I knew the truth behind everything. I could see thing's in the perspective of someone I loved very dearly. Riku... I loved him. I could accept that now. My eyes opened and I looked around, I needed to dance and sing and tell the world about how I remembered everything... how I loved Riku. Then I felt the weight upon my blade. I followed the golden sword to it's end and the sight that greeted me there shattered my happiness in an instant._

_My love... my silver-haired soulmate... was being skewered on the other end of **my** keyblade! I immediately pulled the offending weapon out and dived to catch his falling body. Blood spurted out all over my half-gloved fingers from his midsection._

_"Riku!" I cried, cradling his body in my arms. "Riku! No... no... what have I done? Riku? Riku...!" I shook him violently for a while, clutching him as close to me as possible. "Riku... please... you have to be alright. You can't be dead... you just can't be." I cried, hot tears streamed down my cheeks and stained his soft silver hair. _

_"I...love...you." Came a soft reply. _

_"Riku? Riku!" I screamed, turning him over to see if he was playing with me. His face was so pale... it was unnatural. And I realized after a while that his skin was cold, cold as ice. "No... Riku... you can't be dead... I love you." I sobbed. _

The island winds blew through my hair, I could still feel his presence... I doubted it would ever leave me. Had I actually heard him speak to me in those final moments? Or was it a trick of my imagination? Maybe my heart had filled in the blank of my memory. The void that had become me when I realized that he was dead... that I'd been the one that had killed him. Perhaps it was just a cruel trick that I had played on myself. Maybe I had been the one to whisper those words... those three little words that had come too late and my memory simply made me believe that it had been him that had spoken them.

A gentle hand squeezed my shoulders, I looked up. Kairi... she's been so supportive these past few years. I think I might marry her just so that I know she'll always be with me in case I feel like crying. She knows about Riku and me. At first I think she thought it was wierd, but she backed me up anyways. She was a real friend, and I needed her to help ease the pain of loosing Riku. I didn't love her... I would never be able to replace Riku. But she understood that... she didn't care, and I couldn't have been more greatful for her friendship.

My thoughts wandered to Namine. I wonder what she's doing now that Riku is gone. She's stuck in the dark realm alone... I may have to go and rescue her from there someday... but she and the king keep assuring me that it will never be necessary for me to pick up the keyblade again. I am thankful for this... I am not sure that I'm pure enough to wield it anymore. Some kid somewhere will wind up in kingdom hearts someday on an adventure. He might have a best friend like Riku... and maybe his friend will turn over to the darkness. And maybe he'll travel in to certain doom to find him.

I hope that if a kid were to do that someday in the future.. that perhaps he would be smarter than me, and tell Riku the truth before it was too late. But that's rediculous isn't it? Something like my life happening all over again? I decided that I hoped the kingdom would be safe forever... because I wouldn't wish upon anyone... the kind of life that I've lived.

You might ask me why I say that... after all, my childhood was happy. And I certainly thoroughly enjoyed my adventures outside of Destiny Islands. But the fact is that the one thing that mattered above all else... slipped right through my fingers without my notice.

I guess it's true what they say. You never appreciate something until it's gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**; - ; So sad... well... that's the end of this story. Let me know what you thought. Comments, critisisms, or idea's for another story. Thanks for tolerating my first story. **

**rozukitsune**


	12. Epilogue? Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then life would be beautiful

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- A change in writing style/time/place/whatever (will notate in () which one)

Author's Note: This takes place after Chain of Memories. Hope you guys like it. Comments and criticism's loved, be kind it's my first fic!

Rating: M - for language and graphic images in later chapters

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic! It pairs Sora and Riku and lemony stuff, so if you don't like kingdom hearts... or Sora+Riku, or yaoi, don't read it! Possible spoilers as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 11, part 2: Epilogue?)

_(Riku's final pov…)_

_Arms wide, I stared him down never for a moment losing my resolve. If this were to end now, then I would die a happy man, knowing that my love would live on to protect what was worth saving in this dark world._

_I felt a strange sensation as the darkness of his weapon touched me. It was different entirely from the pain of being stabbed… rather like my soul was being ripped from my body instead of dying. I could feel my consciousness leaving me and in one final breath I whispered three little words._

"_I… love… you."_

--------------------------------------------------

_"Riku!" I cried, cradling his body in my arms. "Riku! No... No... What have I done? Riku? Riku...!" I shook him violently for a while, clutching him as close to me as possible. "Riku... please... you have to be alright. You can't be dead... you just can't be." I cried, hot tears streamed down my cheeks and stained his soft silver hair._

--

Sora stood numbly before the small limestone grave. Neither he nor Kairi had been prepared for this moment. The redhead in question was weeping heavily on his shoulder at the moment, while Sora… just stood there. He imagined that he had already expended every tear in his body the moment that Riku had died.

'Oh Riku…' He thought idly shifting his line of vision to the old man dressed in black that was giving the eulogy. 'He doesn't even know what he's talking about…' Sora grimaced as some of the kind, but useless words floated around the small group of grieving people.

Sora shifted his attention back to the grave… it was already covered over in dirt, but somehow he felt that it was … unfinished in some way. Riku's body wasn't in it… maybe that was why.

Sora sighed; it had taken a long time to explain how it was possible that Riku was dead when he didn't have a body to prove it. But what could Sora have done? The body in question had merely faded in his arms. Faded… into nothingness, just like the bad guys he'd defeated so many times before. He didn't understand it fully himself after all, Riku had been human… so why did he die like a heartless? Sora supposed he would never know.

Still, those nearest to his silver-haired love had finally stopped denying the truth, after getting yelled at by Kairi that they were hurting Sora with their denial, and decided on a day to hold the funeral.

Sora took one last look at the grave, and then turned to Kairi who was trying in vain to dry her tears. "I'm going now… you know where to find me." He said simply before walking off in the middle of the old man's speech. Kairi said nothing, and watched him leave with a soft sigh.

--------------------------------------------------

(Dark Realm)

Naminé tapped on her computer, keeping her usual watch on the flow of darkness in the realm. The heartless had begun reshaping their world with what little imagination they had. She sighed in annoyance, wondering why they were even bothering as they enjoyed the darkness immensely.

Her blue eyes caught on a very small movement near her. She picked up her custom blade that Mickey had sent to her and armed herself. No matter how small the enemy, she needed to protect herself nonetheless. As she watched the movement she noticed something… odd… about it. It was quite unlike any other heartless she'd ever seen. It seemed that it was not in fact a heartless, but not really human either. She loosened her hold on her weapon, but kept it at her side just in case.

Sure enough a few moments later a small cloud of shadows slipped through the cracks in the door and billowed into the room. She watched its movements, keeping an eye out for anything sudden that would signal an attack. The cloud floated across the room, not seeming to even notice Naminé at all. She studied the shadows… then she saw it, the smallest flicker of light within the darkness.

"Oh my god…" She muttered, dropping her weapon and carefully tiptoeing closer to the cloud. "You… you're not a heartless are you…" She asked the cloud, reaching her fingers out to touch its dark strands. It seemed to shiver at her touch but continued floating around the room as before. She watched it now with a growing curiosity and finally smiled at it. "Well… whatever you are… you're obviously not bad, so I guess I'll help you."

--------------------------------------------------

**Hmm?**

**rozukitsune**


End file.
